legend of the crystal of light
by ribotandy
Summary: three brothers need to save the world with the help of friends i won't spoil the rest enjoy


Disclaimer i own all the characters here with the exception of Phoenix which is owned by a buddy of mine me and that buddy

created this for your enjoyment.

PROLOGE

It was a snowy day in cloud city florida the three boys Lightning, Pheonix, and Dark were just moving in to the new city. Dark decided to play a little training game.

Lightning and Pheonix were running through the forest away from dark they didn't like the training game. Lightning was a tall boy for the age of 7 and was the fastest of the brothers.

Pheonix was a bit pudgy but smart for a five year old. As for Dark he was the eldest and the physically strongest of the brothers he was ten. Dark then caught up to his brothers and it was time to train. Lightning and Pheonix fused into lightnix. They had to fight and so they did they had an amazing array of attacks. But then dark accidentally shot his shards of darkness into each of their eyes causing them to defuse. this left lightning with a shard in his right eye and phoenix with one on his left. they hurried to the emergency room were they were tended to.

dark felt great guilt with his actions. only lightning could take the surgery as the rock was too powerful for pheonix so lightning took it. during the surgery the red crystalized rock fused with the dark shard in his eye. Lightning was forced to live an eternity to look like he's crying blood.

chapter one: a new begining maybe?

It was 5 years since the disaster had happened that caused lightning and pheonix to lose one of their eyes and wear an eye patch. Things changed the boys no lived with their uncle who lightning was named after Thunder striker and they lived in his apartment in new york city they just moved in a week ago and now it was their first day. Their uncle told them to hide their powers he packed their lunch and he took them to school. when they got to class people looked at them like they were idiots. except for the teacher and two other kids who were happy to have them in the class. they had to explain how dark failed two grades and pheonix skipped two grades. When the teacher asked them about pheonix and lightnings eyepatches they would not speak. lightning pheonix and dark all had an item they were attached to on them kids made fun of them because of that dark had his fathers spiked cuffs. lightning had his fathers yellow scarf. and pheonix had his fathers black bandana. it was lunch and the boys sat down at a table with no one there they decided to talk about dragon ball and sonic games. the two kids who were happy to have them in the class came up to them and said do you mind if we sit here. lightning responded "sure i guess". they were a boy a little bit shorter than lightning named ash and a girl who was shorter than ash named frost. ash and lightning became fast friends and decided to hang out after school. frost decided to join them saying "can i come guys pretty please." so it was after school and they all met at a secret club house frost and ash made. they wanted to show us something cool they said so lightning went up to ash and asked him " so what is it bud. " ash then shot a beam of water from his hands and frost froze it. "pretty cool right?" said ash "Hell yeah!" said lightning and pheonix "hey guys watch this" the three brothers said all three of them controlled all basic ten elements of nature and focused it into an energy blast. they five soon became close friends and dark said " heh i guess not all people that aren't family are evil".

chapter two:the death of those we care for

it was the weekend and the the five friends were over at lightning pheonix and darks uncle's apartment. they told jokes and eventually lightning said " I'm going out somewhere guys " he then turned invisible and sped off at the speed of light to get something. lightning stopped at the local food mart to pick up some snacks and drinks. lightning was about to turn invisible when he saw a man crying on the street injured. lightning went put to the an and asked him "hey whats wrong are you all right."the man screamed "HELP ME MY HOME IS BURNING DOWN WITH MY FAMILY INSIDE!" he pointed to a hour down the street on fire. lightning went to check it out and saw the mans family almost out the door he grabbed a rag and tried to shield the fire and helped save the mans family. the man was grateful and happy to be reunited with his family before he could say thanks lightning sped off back to the apartment with snacks. he told the others about what happened and after lightning and dark cooked some pasta, rice, and some apple juice. ash and frost went home and the three brothers decided to talk.

Pheonix: "heya lightning its been a great day but i feel like something bad will happen. " lightning:"yeah like a death is upon us but this is getting to cliche pheonix."

dark:"eh quit worrying whats the worst that can happen." lightning:can we stop with the cliche's guys now I'm 100% sure someone will die."

and lightning was right that night a murderer snuck in and killed their uncle lightning and dark who were very fond of him felt a power surge and they went into their guardian forms out of anger.

pheonix achieved it through intense fear. their power increased and so did their energy pheonix was not able to hold the form for long. they used their guardian ability lightnings dragon, darks wolf, and pheonix's phoenix. the murderer was put to justice.

chapter three:the end for now…..

it has been a month since their uncles death and the friends only got closer a great evil was coming and they had to stop it. over the month frost developed feelings for lightning tat everyone was un-aware of it these feelings developed out of her seeing lightnings more caring personality out of his exterior cold careless person. she worried about telling him despite what she felt.

it soon became time for lunch at school anfd the group was talking laughing and playing . they thought today would be a good day to have fun and thought nothing could go wrong against lightnings will of course he hates cliché's. eventually they went to their electives and lightning saw some kids bullying pheonix. he decided to take care of it. lightning: hey what the hell is going on"

bullies: oh you know just beating up a kid wanna join us" lightning " well that kid is my little brother and if you do anything to him your gonna have a problem with me."

bullies: hahahahah yeah right prove it " lightning knocks out al the bullies but one. lightning: now don't touch my lil bro. all of a sudden a great darkness came upon new york and lightning quickly ran and picked up his brothers and friends he ran all the way to a desert and they made it there in less than a second. frost: wait what! how how fast are you lightning? why are we here" lightning told them about the dark cloud. dark charged up and pheonix flew up. the brothers decided to scout the city but their friends stopped them. ash: were not letting you guys i have a cousin in tokyo who knows about this lets travel there. lightning dark and pheonix: ok ash. pheonix carried dark as he flew lightning also flew and ash dragged frost across the air they were headed to tokyo japan.

the end for now….


End file.
